


GO AHEAD!! TRUE LOVE!

by susssan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susssan/pseuds/susssan
Summary: 咦咦咦咦咦!一觉醒来发现猫猫变成人了？





	GO AHEAD!! TRUE LOVE!

勇利试图推开压在自己身上的银发男人，但手才刚伸出去，却被对方捉住了。  
被亲吻着手腕，再感受到细嫩的皮肤被用牙齿轻轻咬起，然后猛一用力，维克托在上面留下了清晰的牙印。勇利吃痛的想缩回手，但对方偏偏又温柔的亲吻着他刚才留下齿印的地方，用滑腻的舌头轻舔，仿佛想弥补勇利的痛楚。  
“别……别玩了……”  
发情期让勇利浑身滚烫，体内空虚地叫嚣着欲望和淫靡，但这个恶劣又满肚子坏水的俄罗斯人就是不满足他，反而像是打开了什么开关一样对着勇利极尽诱惑，在他身上又啃又咬。  
“直接进去的话，勇利会疼的哦-”维克托眯起眼睛露出了一个危险意味的笑容。  
勇利看着他分开自己的腿，然后握着那根让他又惊又怕却因为发情而渴望的巨物慢慢移到自己的后穴，身体不由得一颤，下意识的放松紧绷起来。  
“放松……嘘…别害怕……”  
穴肉被撑开，坚硬而火烫的前端挤了进来，卡在入口处。  
“疼吗？”维克托一直看着他的脸，注意着他有没有不适或抗拒。  
穴口被撑开的饱涨感觉难以形容，但那绝不是痛。“不，还好……别停下来……”  
看到勇利被情欲染的通红的脸，维克托再次向他灿烂的笑了起来。

“如你所愿。”

腰部猛然往前一送，维克托在身下那个人睁大的双眼，看到了自己的身影。

一直处在空虚状态的后穴被硕大的肉棒撑起，直插到底，把不停收缩的紧窒肉壁狠狠捅开，肠道被挤得满满的，柔嫩的肠肉紧紧包着青筋毕露的滚烫性器，勇利感觉自己整个人好像都小死了一回，口中不由得发出一声满足的呻吟，伸手抱住了维克托的脖子。

而维克托停留在他火热的身体里，感觉分身被紧窒的穴肉不停挤压，根部被穴口箍得紧紧的，那个贪婪的小口还不停蠕动，仿佛要把他住更深处吸进去，强烈的快感一波接一波袭来，即使没有任何动作，他也有种会被些可爱的，无意识的小动作挤上高潮的感觉。  
忍不住低下头去吻彻底陷入快感的小猫，在对方口中吸允辗转着，先是轻轻的啃咬，再伸进去紧紧包裹着勇利软软弹弹的舌尖与之缠绵。  
眼前是喜欢的人可爱的脸，身下是他火热的身躯，维克托觉得脑子里有根弦已经开始摇摇欲坠，但他还是压下想要横冲直撞的念头，慢慢抽动分身，感觉那个小口像是不舍得自己的离去一样绞紧内壁，拒绝性器的抽出。  
他慢慢退到只留下一个头在里面，然后又缓缓插进去，把刚刚合拢的肉穴再次顶开，同时不停的变换插入的角度，让前端缓缓刮擦着肉壁，摩擦着柔软的肠肉。  
“哈…维，维克托……噫！”  
当性器顶端顶到肠壁某一处时，一股电流涌过般的快感让勇利浑身一颤，身体不由自住的僵住，穴口猛的收缩，前端也颤颤巍巍的吐出一点透明的前列腺液。

是这里吗？

维克托往后抽出一小截肉棒，然后再次向着那个刚发现的奇异之处顶了进去。

“呜啊！不要碰那里……”

勇利摇着头，努力对抗那种仿佛要灭顶的强烈快感，声音发抖，带上了一点点哭腔。  
维克托看着他，好像是想要分辨他是痛苦还是快乐一样。

“疼吗？”

他柔声问，同时缓缓用分身前端辗压过那一点。

“……”  
勇利说不出话来，只能张大嘴巴不停喘气，一张脸变得诱人，连眼角也被快感染红了，湿润的水光让那双眼睛变得更加明亮，一直没有得到任何抚慰的分身此时高高竖起，不停抖动，眼看着就要射出来。

“不是痛，对吧？”

一边问着勇利，维克托身下的动作并没有停下，依然不紧不慢的攻击着那一点，然后火热的唇亲吻着对方肉乎乎的脸颊，颈部的肌肤，落在他的肩膀处。勇利宽松的睡衣在刚才的挣扎扭动中已经滑了下来，露出光滑结实的肩部和一大片胸前的肌肤，原本白皙的肌肤同样被情欲染成粉色。

勇利已经完全忘了自己该有什么反应，只是双手紧紧抓住维克托的衣服，虽然极力忍耐，一串串低低的呻吟还是从口中逸出。

他快要射了。

一直只是温柔的进攻那一点的维克托好像知道勇利正处于发泄的临界点一样突然态度改变，慢慢抽出分身后用力插了进去，然后开始快速的冲刺，每一次都瞄准那一点，习惯了温柔对待的小穴被突如此来的猛攻插得近乎痉挛，肠肉来不及收缩就被狠狠捅开。

“啊……慢……”勇利语不成句，被强力进去的酥麻和那一点被不停顶弄的快感夹击，让他猛摇着头，想要从这让人疯狂的性爱中逃离。

“维克…唔…托……”他的呻吟变得高昂，身体随着身上男人的动作而摇晃，肠肉激烈的蠕动，让置身其中的维克托受了更大的刺激，动作变得猛烈又有侵略性。  
“好孩子，”维克托在勇利支起的猫耳边轻柔安抚着，“别怕…我爱你……勇利什么都不用想，只要享受就好…呼……”  
尖叫着射了出来，勇利充满快感的呻吟到最后变成了痛呼，因为某个不知分寸的人在他射出的瞬间，狠狠在他颈侧咬了一口。

勇利射出的浊液一大半都喷在了自己和维克托胸前，在他的衣服上留下清晰的痕迹。  
而维克托继续刚才的动作，快速进攻高潮过后不断痉挛抽搐的小穴，原本紧窒干涩的肉壁在他刚才长时间的抽插下已经变得柔软无比，肉柱顶端分泌出的液体加上原本的润滑让他的进出变得容易，而且里面似乎越来越润泽，每次他肉柱一顶进去，肠肉就紧紧围了上来，挤压着敏感的分身，一进一出之间，交合处就发出淫靡黏腻的水声。

维克托用力把他的臀瓣掰开，让臀间那个被肉棒撑得满满的小穴张开到极致，每一次都把他粗长的分身直吞至根部，直留下两个囊袋撞击着穴口周围柔嫩的肌肉，附近的毛发把穴口附近摩擦得红红的，穴口连褶皱都被撑平了，又酸又涨，却有种绵长的快感，火热的内部激动收缩，每次被维克托顶到那一点，都会引起剧烈的反应，但是他的呻吟被贪心的男人悉数吞了下去，明明已经射过几次，但是勇利的下身却还是高高昂着头，顶端不时吐出亮晶晶的液体，要掉不掉的挂在上面，沿着柱身淌下，沾得股间一片濡湿。  
男孩被干得意识迷糊，只懂得被动的迎合着对方的抽插，维克托的动作又太过激烈，让他有种身体都会被捅穿的错觉，喉间的呻吟已经听不出是快乐多还是痛苦多。

动作越来越快，每一次都几乎完全抽出再尽根没入，用力掰开臀瓣，尽情享受火热内里的包裹吞吐，肠道深处不停收缩，穴口被插得几乎合不拢，勇利觉得自己身体深处似乎有一团火焰在不停的燃烧，要将他的意识和身体尽数烧毁，他再次射了出来。  
终于，维克托的性器也剧烈抖动了几下，最后冲刺十多下后，覆在勇利的身上一边温存的留下细细亲吻一边将滚烫的精液留在对方的深处。  
“我爱你哦，勇利。”  
欲望得到解放而舒服的眯起眼睛的人没有做出回答，但维克托好像并不在乎一样用脸颊蹭了蹭对方的侧脸  
“世界上最爱的就是勇利啦！”  
-  
维克托第一次见到勇利是在某个小巷子里，当时的勇利还是只脏兮兮小黑猫，蜷缩在大纸箱里喵喵叫着。  
维克托觉得他可怜就带回了家，本来还担心马卡钦会和这只小猫闹起来，谁知道两个小动物相处的比和他这个主人相处的还融洽。  
一切一切本来都该平常又完美的进行下去，直到有一天半夜，维克托迷迷糊糊之中感到自己被什么东西压制住了，耳边还有点灼热难耐的呼吸声。几乎是立刻，维克托就被吓得醒了过来，看到一个可爱，脸颊有点肉嘟嘟的亚裔男孩正趴在他身上，黑发间还支棱着一对猫耳。  
这回彻底清醒了，维克托转身把对方压在床上逼问，并在10分钟后明白了三件事——1.这个自称「勇利」的男孩就是他的小黑猫；2.勇利正处于发情期；3.帮他度过发情期的唯一办法就是干他。  
第一次发情期的经历很愉快，维克托尽可能温柔的抚摸男孩的身体，四处印上吻痕，翻找出润滑剂小心翼翼的给看上去毫无经验也确实是个小处男的勇利扩张。  
明明下身已经涨到有点发疼了，可不知道什么原因，维克托的内心总有一定要给这只小猫一个完美享受的first time的想法。  
他们做的很缓慢又舒适，维克托抽插着动作，手中轻轻揉弄勇利分身的顶端，顶在勇利穴道的敏感点研磨，感受着这个男孩身体轻颤，微微啜泣的射出一股白浊，自己同时也射在了避孕套里，满足的叹息出声。  
-  
勇利在发情期过后又变回了猫形，维克托本来以为对方会变本加厉的粘着自己，谁知道反而是疏远了起来。  
拒绝维克托抱着他睡觉，拒绝像之前那样一起窝在沙发上看书，拒绝维克托揉揉毛或者挠肚子的亲昵动作。  
维克托觉得委屈又莫名其妙起来，明明已经很努力的去示好了为什么勇利这个小笨蛋还要这么做呢?  
于是在维克托的纠结与勇利的回避中，第二次发情期到来了。

急躁的情绪让维克托没办法再像上次那样温柔，但他又不愿意弄疼勇利，所以在确认对方没有任何不适以后维克托就开始了疯狂的动作，在勇利耳边一句一句的胡乱说着情话。  
做完以后他们的汗水，精液，润滑和其他什么液体沾湿了一大片床单，维克托到最后已经没有余留的理智让他可以思考戴上避孕套这回事了，中出进去的白浊因为太多所以从勇利的后穴中溢出，穴口也被干的红肿。  
繁琐的清理过后，维克托久违的搂着自己的男孩入睡，濡湿的床单已经被胡乱塞进洗衣机里，冲澡后清爽的感觉混着皮肤赤裸相贴的滑腻感让他们都安心的进入梦乡。

纵欲过度且食髓知味的痛苦就是维克托在勇利发情期以外的时候开始做春梦，梦见男孩坐在床边用无辜的眼神看着他，浑身赤裸。  
维克托走过去搂住对方，慢慢低下头用舌尖在勇利半勃的性器上舔了几口又含进口中侍弄，直到一声绵长的呻吟过后嘴里被灌进了有点腥味的浊液。  
他伸手去摸勇利的后穴想帮他扩张，谁知道触摸到一片湿意。  
「原来已经自己准备好了吗？勇利」  
他记得自己这么问，然后毫不犹豫的把自己已经肿胀发痛的下体捅进去，准确的每一下都顶到勇利的敏感点上。  
情意迷乱间，维克托感受到勇利灼热的呼吸突然凑近到了自己的耳旁，迷迷糊糊之中听到几个单词。  
“I love…I love you, Victor……”  
-  
骤然惊醒，维克托摸了摸枕侧发现勇利已经不在了——大概是发情期结束变回猫自己走掉了吧。  
然后他开始回味刚刚的梦境，梦中主动的，诱人的，可爱的勇利，又记起最后那句「I love you, Victor.」  
维克托忽然发现好像勇利从来没对他说过喜欢，连高潮时也只会喃喃一句好棒或者好厉害。维克托承认这点最早让他挺有成就感的但是现在不一样了，维克托只感觉到挫败和难过。  
“这算什么啊，勇利……”

维克托在第二次帮助他的男孩度过发情期以后意识到了自己喜欢上了勇利以及勇利一点都不喜欢他的这两件事。


End file.
